Hard to think the fact
by RaeVitaMin
Summary: Sungmin galau karena fakta tentang Hankyung can't make summary Hanmin/Gengmin fanfic


**Title :****Hard To Think The Fact**

**Author : RaeVitaMin**

**Pair : Hankyung x Sungmin (Hanmin Couple)**

**Genre : ****Fluff (I think)**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : The Casts in my fic is not mine. They belong to themselves and God! But, the story is mine**

Lagi, dia menemukan dirinya menatap pada seorang yang akan segera pergi jauh darinya. Namja aegyo tersebut bahkan tidak dengr saat seorang memanggilnya.

"hyung…. Min hyung… Sungmin hyung"  
"ah.. ne? waeyo Wookie-ya?"  
"aku bilang, hyung bisa tidak belanja untuk hari ini?"  
"eh? Wae na?" kata Sungmin dengan aegyo yang melebihi batas  
"scheduleku penuh hari ini, jadi tidak bisa pergi. Kata manager hyung, Min hyung tidak punya jadwal hari ini, otte?" mendengar itu Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menjawab "arraseo… akan ku lakukan" Ryeowook tersenyum sangat-sangat lebar yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan tapi Sungmin tidak menyadari hal itu "gomawo, hyung. Jeongmal gomawoyo~" Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin dengan erat lalu pergi dengan senum- ralat seringain lebar di wajahnya *kebanyakan main ma Kyuhyun oppa nih… -_-*

-SKIP TIME-  
Sungmin telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ketika seseorang datang dan menegurnya

"Min-ah kau mau pergi?" Sungmin agak sedikit terlonjak karenanya  
"ah? Uh? Hankyung hyung. Ne, aku akan pergi belanja untuk keperluan dorm Wookie yang memintaku menggantikannya. Hyung sendiri?" Sungmin terihat sedikit gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung  
"aku juga mau belanja, Kyuhyun yang memintaku. Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?" tawar Hankyung pada Sungmin dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya  
"ten… tentu hyung 'kan keperluan kita sama. Gaja hyung"

saat dalam perjalan Sungmin terlihat diam dalam dunianya sendiri. Karena sedikit risih Hankyung melirik.  
"Min… kenapa diam saja?"  
"a-ani, hyung. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu" sebenarnya Sungmin sedang memikirkan Hankyung. Berfikir bahwa dia harus berpisah dengannya karena masalah kontrak dengan SM *jd sedih ingat ini*. Saking asyiknya berfikir Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa mereka sundah sampai di supermarket.  
"Min, kita sudah sampai" suara lembut Hankyung menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.  
"baiklah… apa saja yang harus kita beli?"  
"ada di catatan ini" Sungmin menyerahkan note yang Ryeowook buat untuknya

-SKIP TIME-

"wah… lelah sekali Hankyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa setelah mereka sampai di dorm  
"apa perlu ku pijat, hyung?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan 'mungkin ini yang terakhir' batin Sungmin  
"oh… jinjja? Jeogmal gomawo, Min" Sungmin mulai memijat bahu Hankyung seperti yang pernah dipelajarinya  
"Min… sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" pertanyaan Hankyung sontak membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya  
"eobseo, hyung" Hankyung membalikkan badannya dan menyelami mata foxy milik Sungmin  
"Min, bicaralah padaku. Mungkin aku bisa bantu" Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata dengan Hankyung dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan  
"Min, aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus bersedih. Karena.. karena.. aku mencintaimu. Saranghaeyo, Sungmin-ah~" sontak Sungmin mematung ditempatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hyung yang selama ini diperhatikannya dan dicintainya melebihi rasa cinta hyung-dongsaeng mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Dengan air mata mengalir deras Sungmin menceritakan keluh-kesahnya terhadap Hankyung.

Setelah Sungmin mulai tenang Hankyung berbicara

"Min, dengarkan aku! Jangan khawatir tentang aku yang akan pergi, karena aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Karena aku tidak mungkin pergi jauh jika hatiku berada di tanganmu" Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin, reflex Sungmin menutup matanya. Dengan ciuman manis pada malam itu beban Sungmin terangkat dan sedikit bisa menerima keadaan.

-SIDE STORY-

"apa kubilang mereka berdua itu saling mencintai. Keputusanku benar bukan untuk menyatukan mereka" Tanya namja mungil yang sebenarnya lebih seperti pernyataan kepada namja evil di sebelahnya.  
"arraseo.. kau yang menang taruhan. Jadi apa maumu?" kata namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan sedikit kesal. Sedang namja mungil itu menyeringai * bener- bener kebanyakan main ma Kyuhyun oppa* " jadi namjachinguku" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya "hehehe… dengan senang hati"

THE END

Mian kalo ni fic fail cuz' I'm just newbie n this is my first fic *ngelez doank*  
ni fic pure dari q sendiri jika ada yang mirip ato sama tolong bilang ke q. q akan langsung hapus ff ni  
gomawo buat readers *mangnya ada yang baca*


End file.
